Crystalline Thunder
by ArbitrarilyYours
Summary: Miranda is a Holy Knight, one of the most prestigious orders of the Kingdom. When she learns that the Seven Deadly Sins are resurfacing, her and Gilthunder, her childhood friend must react in the most humane way possible. She's trying to figure out her place in the big world in which is the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Gilthunder! Hit me with your best shot! I dare you!" As the melodious voice of a young woman was coming down in the courtyard of the castle, a young man about the age of 21 said right back, "Alright, Miranda. I won't hold back." The deep, strong voice of the young man said. He lunges forward toward the woman, but in the nick of time, the woman, known as " _Miranda_ ", dodged.

The fight started out with Gilthunder going toward Miranda with an attack. Miranda blocked it by kicking his arm away. When this happened, Gilthunder backflipped out of the way. Miranda was getting a little angry at Gilthunder. Gilthunder stood, and with one flick of his wrist, thunder was on his weapon. When Miranda saw him doing that, she flicked her left wrist, then came out a solid crystal Chakram that glistened in the sun. They both had their weapons out, and on the count of three, the two Holy Knights were doing their signature attacks.

When Gilthunder was standing up, he was being engulfed in his power. While he was doing that, Miranda was also standing up. Gilthunder went up to Miranda in a huge speed, and yelled " _THUNDERCLAP STRIKE!_ ". He went up towards her in an extreme speed of thunder, and when he was close enough, she put her Chakrams in a counter-clockwise motion, and yelled " _CRYSTALLINE ORB_!". What this ability she has does is that when Gilthunder is in range, she holds it in a manner like a mother to its child. The orb is about to explode, when it is about to explode, Gilthunder is engulfed with thunder as he goes around the needles in an extreme speed.

When the needles were about to touch him, he raised his arm up and thunder came crashing down on the needles. Miranda was smirking up a storm to Gilthunder, who in which just won the battle of the two _Diamond Rank_ Holy Knights. Both Miranda and Gilthunder were out of breath.

Looking on closer of Miranda and Gilthunder, they were both very handsome/beautiful. With Gilthunder and his salmon hair, and with Miranda and her sky blue hair, who could resist the two.

The armor Gilthunder is wearing is a dark-colored full body knight armor without wearing a helmet. On his hip he wields a longsword, that is also his weapon. The upper body of his armor is carved with several crosses and the symbol of the Holy Knights. He also wears a leather belt holding up his armor.

The armor Miranda is wearing is a pale-blue angular plate armor without wearing a helmet also. On both hips she has her weapons. The upper body of her armor is shaped like a mirror but has a cross on her right breastplate. The bottom half of her armor is a pair of pale-blue leggings held up by a blue belt.

As they were sitting down, admiring their handiwork in the courtyard, a lower Holy Knight goes up to the two of them and says, "Gilthunder, Miranda! Excuse my interruptions, but Grandmaster Dreyfus would like to see the two of you in his office." The lower Holy Knight said. They both stood up, and nodded. "Understood. Thank you, we will go up immediately." Gilthunder told the lesser Holy Knight.

When the two were up in Dreyfus's office, Miranda was staying still by standing. She was getting bored with all of this talk about the Seven Deadly Sins, and she sneezed five times in a row. Dreyfus started to laugh at Miranda and turned to her, "You really can't go without sneezing three times can you?" he asked smiling at her, and she nodded "I really can't!" Miranda started to laugh melodiously, and the two men calmed down. Gilthunder especially.

Dreyfus was an older looking man, in his late forties. The armor that he has on is a red plated armor that has a spike on each shoulder. His appearance is that he has short brown hair and a beard kept tidy and clean.

"Gilthunder, I want you to go the village of Bernia. Miranda, I want you to follow him. Am I understood with this?" Dreyfus asked the two young adults. "Sir!" The two Knights said dilligently. As Miranda was going off, Dreyfus said, "Miranda, be careful." Miranda said back to him, "Yes, sir. I will try." Then Miranda went off after Gilthunder.

~*Meanwhile in a different part of the country~*

A lithe, little human was in a too big of a suit of armor for the little person. It was walking all over, then when it went into a tavern, a commotion arised and everybody started freaking out about a Seven Deadly Sin showing up. All of the people aside from a little boy and a pig stayed in the tavern while it passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

In the aforementioned tavern, this tavern was called the _Boar Hat_. The owner was a small little man, by the name of Meliodas, as he introduced himself moments before. This young man's appearance was quite a weird one. A white shirt, over a black vest with a loosened tie was his upper body. His lower body was taken up by green shorts held together by a belt, with shoes adorning his feet. On his back he had a sword, his weapon. This sword had a dragon's head, with it being connected to a normal scabbard.

With Meliodas, there was a pig in the tavern. This pig was no ordinary pig, this one could talk. His name is Hawk, and he is the Grandmaster of the Order of Scrap Disposal. On his right ear, there is a little trinket he wears as an earring. It twinkles as it is silver.

The little person within the armor woke up, and she was wearing a black turtleneck like suit. The person was a lithe little woman, with not too big of breasts. She had snow-white hair going down to her waist and her bangs covering her left eye. Her eye color was blue, and it seemed to go well with her complexion.

~Meanwhile approximately about 10 miles away~

Both Miranda and Gilthunder were in a tower of a fortress, and they were sitting silently. Miranda huffed silently, sighing to herself. Gilthunder looked at Miranda and started to smirk without her looking. Miranda has an attention span of a squirrel, so she was looking on at the scenery by the tower. "Miranda. Miranda. MIRA!" Gilthunder was trying to get her attention for the past five minutes, and as she was looking out the tower, she spotted the birds going in a different direction then the way they were originally supposed to go.

"Gilthunder, what is it?" Miranda asked, oblivious to what was going around her at the time. He started to shake his head, and started to look at her in a weird way. "What? What's on my face?!" Miranda started to freak out, so Gilthunder just smirked in an odd way. Miranda started to look at Gilthunder, and then started to stand up. Gilthunder just nodded at her when she stood up. Miranda walked out of the room, sighing.

~*Meanwhile back with Meliodas and the unnamed girl*~

Meliodas, the owner of the Tavern, was in the midst of three or more people within his establishment, with the people looking for the armored giant. "I don't know what you're talking about, so I suggest you buy something." Meliodas nodded back at Hawk, the pig and the girl who was within the armor. She zipped out of the tavern, and then one of the knights spotted her and went after her. Hawk went after her, and while they were doing that, Meliodas packed everything up and got the Boar Hat to move!

A little time has past, and they were in a village that was famous for their ale and brew. Meliodas was with Elizabeth, and Hawk. Elizabeth was in a short denim skirt with a leather belt keeping it up. Her upper body was taken up by a pink shirt with straps going across horizontally. Her feet was taken up by black flat shoes and black and white stockings.

They were in the village, and they saw a sword stuck in the ground. This sword stuck out the most because there was a crowd of people around it. There was a little boy with red hair spewing out knowledge about how he knows the Seven Deadly Sins and is 'good buddies' with them. Meliodas looked at the boy, and took him away from the crowd of people.

Later that night, when the trio of people went back to the Boar Hat, they learned his name was Mead. Mead was a little redheaded boy with plain clothing on. Mead explained to them about his family and how the family moved to the village and both of his parents died because of influenza. They talked for awhile, Meliodas prepared Mead some food. Mead spit out the food, and Hawk cleaned it up. Elizabeth went outside, and Meliodas could hear a sound.

Both Elizabeth and Meliodas were outside, but Meliodas was ignoring Elizabeth for a moment. Elizabeth was talking to Melidas about something, but Meliodas wasn't listening. He was listening for something.

~*Meanwhile back with Gilthunder and Miranda*~

"Sir/Ma'am!" Two Holy Knights were addressing Miranda and Gilthunder with respect. They both looked at the two, and the two explained the phenomena around the fortress. Miranda looked at Gilthunder, and Gilthunder back at Miranda. "Could I see this spear?" Gilthunder asked a Holy Knight with a spear. "Sir!" The Holy Knight complied. "Miranda, could I use a string of crystals?" Gilthunder asked the crystal-user. "Sure." Miranda also complied, she used her hands as a cradle, and out came a very pretty string of crystals hooked together by more crystals.

Miranda fused the crystals and Gilthunder with the thunder on the spear. Gilthunder picked up the spear, and the fused crystal and thunder spear went hurtling toward the town of Vernia.

~*Back with Meliodas and Elizabeth outside*~

Meliodas was with Elizabeth on the hill with the Boar Hat. When he sensed so much power, he caught a spiraling spear glistening in the moonlight. He was sent spiraling into the town, but when that happened, Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs "SIR MELIODAS!" She could see him going at top speed, and when that happened, he went into several houses at an incline of the houses and buildings.

~*Back with Miranda and Gilthunder*~

The spear went back at the direction it came from in the beginning. Miranda saw something glisten, and side-stepped to the left as it was coming from the right. The spear lodged itself by Gilthunder's head/neck area, and everybody started to freak out. "Gil! Are you alright?!" Miranda started to panic, and Gilthunder started to smile a small smile. "I'm fine, Mira. Are you okay?" He asked cautiously, as he knew how volatile Miranda can get when she's hurt. Miranda looked down, and saw she was bleeding at her cheek. "I'm okay, nothing minor." Miranda smiled at Gilthunder.

~*Back with Meliodas and gang*~

Meliodas glared at the sword, and he went back up to the Boar Hat. When he went back up, Elizabeth and Hawk were relieved. They got a good nights rest.

In the morning, after all of things that happened the last night. They went into town to see the sword. Mead was talking to the townspeople, the people of the village were having a tender moment. When that happened, the Holy Knights from the other day came and sat down looking at the town. Meliodas was sneaking up by them, and took their beers. "I'll be taking that." He said to the three, and they looked at him.

The townspeople and Mead were trying to pull out the sword, and it wasn't working. They weren't really strong enough to pull out the sword, because the sword was put there by a higher ranking Holy Knight. All the townspeople and Mead tried hard enough, but just couldn't get it. Meliodas went to it, and he pulled it out no problem. Every person in the town looked at him, and they cheered.

Everybody was in the Boar Hat, but Elizabeth was having some trouble with balancing the plates. She broke her fall, and everything went splattering everywhere. Mead said something to Elizabeth, and the older lady who is the caretaker of Mead said to apologize. They were talking about another place that their was a sighting of another Seven Deadly Sin. When the older lady said that, Meliodas decided in the morning that they were going into the _Forest of White Dreams_.

~*Forest of White Dreams Entrance*~

Meliodas, Hawk and Elizabeth were in the entrance to the forest. Meliodas had a good feeling about this, Elizabeth was a little scared and Hawk brushed it off. "Are you sure we're going to find a Sin in this forest?" Elizabeth asked Meliodas, in which Meliodas nodded. When Meliodas nodded, Hawk cowered for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

In the aforementioned forest in which they were, Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk went into the forest. When they went into the forest, they saw imps. Hawk pointed out that they were imps and that Elizabeth freaked for a moment. Meliodas just brushed it off and went further in.

When the trio of people went in further, there was an army of Elizabeth. Meliodas smirked lewdly, and started saying commands to Elizabeth. The Elizabeth copies complied, while the real Elizabeth didn't. He made them say naughty things to him, and jump up so he could see their panties. When that happened, he found the real Elizabeth and saw that playtime was over when he saw imps go further into the forest in which they followed.

When the got further into the forest, they found a girl. This girl is no ordinary girl, as she bigger in size than most girls. "Lady Diane! Lady Diane! We saw some Holy Knights come into the forest!" when the imps said that, the girl whose name is Diane got up, as the narrator said, she isn't a normal girl.

"Alright you Holy Knight!" She started to say as she grabbed Meliodas. "Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth screeched loudly. Diane looked down at Elizabeth, then back up to Meliodas and saw the connection that she had. "Captain!" Diane squealed, loudly. "Hey, Diane. How long has it been? Like ten years?" Meliodas asked and Diane started to squeal, loud. Elizabeth started to laugh lightly, and Diane looked down at Elizabeth. "ARE YOU REPLACING ME?!" Diane started to jump to conclusions. Meliodas explained to Diane that the girl was Elizabeth, trying to locate the Seven Deadly Sins.

When they weren't looking, a prism of crystals went down to distract them. Meliodas's eyes widened as he only knew one person with that ability. When the crystals went down, they turned into needles. The needles sprayed around, while that was happening, thunder cuffs were around the quartet of people.

Two figures came out of that whole array. One of them was a young woman, a stone cold woman who doesn't take no for an answer. The man was a salmon-haired man, who like his partner doesn't like to take no for an answer. Meliodas saw these two, and immediately Elizabeth said, "Gilthunder? Miranda? What are you two doing here?" Elizabeth asked the two. "Forgive me, Princess. But we must take out those brutes who are with you. I hope you don't mind the mess we are about to make." Miranda said, smiling while she was talking.

"Gilthunder, why don't we take out these people?" Miranda asked, bringing out one of her trusty weapons from her hip. "I couldn't agree more, Miranda." Gilthunder said, bringing out his sword.

Meliodas made the connection, and said "Little Gil, and Mira! How's it going?" He said, and Miranda stared him down, coldly. "I'm fine, thank you." She said, crisply. "As what Mira said." Gilthunder said.

Meliodas got out of the cuffs, as did Diane. Miranda stared up at Diane, and she started to smirk at her opponent. "Alright, got something to say?!" Diane asked, while she was asking, Miranda went into her usual stance with her Chakrams. Diane looked at the woman weirdly, and when that happened, she disappeared. "Huh!?" Diane asked, and Miranda appeared on her shoulder. Miranda slashed a shoulder, and went spiraling down backflipping.

While she was doing that, Miranda started to kick her in the back, Diane went sprawling front first. "Don't lose track of your opponent, ' _DiDi'_." Miranda said a childhood nickname to Diane. "Miranda? Huh?" Diane asked, completely phased and then Miranda got a Chakram ready.

A crystal needle materialized in front of Miranda, and threw it at Diane. This wasn't an attack, it was apart of her ability. When it went to Diane, it stuck into her skin. Miranda smirked, and she made her Chakram's go into a counter-clockwise position. She yelled, "Crystalline Orb". When the orb materialized, it took the form of an orb. This orb, whoever isn't Miranda touches it, gets a shock of glass.

Gilthunder, who was on the other side of the field, battling Meliodas, already used a couple of attacks that he knew. Gilthunder at the corner of his eye could see Miranda throw up her orb. When she threw it up, it was getting to explode.

The crystalline orb was getting to explode, and Miranda was smirking at everything that was in front of her. It exploded, and needle-like crystals that are called clusters came down to do remarkable damage. Diane looked for cover, but it was too late. Diane was covered in blood and crystal cluster sized marks.

Miranda went over to Gilthunder, who was telling the party of four where Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed and King, the Grizzly Sin of Sloth could be located. Miranda looked at Meliodas, and smirked. Meliodas said that he would have to check them out, and with that, Gilthunder slashed him across the chest with his sword. Miranda stayed put, but smirked up a storm in front of Meliodas.

~*Miranda and Gilthunder*~

"Gilthunder, why did we help them back there? We just told them where the other comrades are!" Miranda said, whining slightly. "Miranda, why is it of any concern?" Gilthunder asked right back. Miranda stayed quiet, and then saw something in the corner of her eye. She started to smirk, and said "Gilthunder, let's go back to Dreyfus and Hendrickson." Miranda said and Gilthunder nodded.

When both Miranda and Gilthunder went back to the Capitol, they went in. When they did go into town, Miranda went to her house. Miranda's house was in one of the residential districts on the south side, and when she went into the neighborhood, a lot of the neighbor folk looked at her and one of them said "Miranda! So glad to have you back! How was your trip?" An older lady with a purple and green belted dress asked. "It was pleasurable, thank you." Miranda said that, and then went into her property.

The house that Miranda owned was a single story house with a garden in front of the house on the left side. On the right side you could see vegetables growing with assorted colors going around the patch. When associating the gardens with the house, one would think Miranda is a neat freak. When you go into the stairs leading up, you see a blue ornate door with swirling designs over the door in intricate arrays.

She then unlocked her door, and then went into the intricate house. She locked her door on her way in. When you walk in, there is a living room where you are first at. This room is just a regular old room, with a couch on one of the sides, with a chair in between. On the other side of the chair is a loveseat. All of these pieces of furniture have one thing in common. They have a crystal or a glass motif. Miranda then sat down for a bit, sinking into her couch. Miranda sighed, and started mumbling to herself about new formations for her attacks and what not.

Miranda stood up from her spot, and then went into her kitchen. This kitchen was a very common one. A cupboard was standing in the middle of the floor. Above that was a few tools for the kitchen. Over by that was the sink, with a few miscellaneous items in it. By the cupboard was a stove-like contraption. The stove-like contraption was a pale-blue color. By that was a chair holding up a basket full of items. Up above, there was utensils and plates on a shelf. There was another shelf, this shelf is holding up her spices and her bakeware.

She got herself a glass of water, and then downed the glass. She then put the glass in the sink, and then went into the next room. The next room was down a long hallway. In this hallway was knick-knacks of all kinds. Going on down, was a window. This window was covered by a pale-purple, with chiffon going down on the sides. This curtain was held by a rod with crystals for the bevels.

When Miranda went to last room on the way with the curtain, she reached her room. This room is very special to her, as she doesn't leave it very often. The room was a very subtle blue, and the curtains in the room were an ice blue. These curtains were being kept up by crystalline-like rods. The bed was by the curtains, this bed was about the size of a small living room. It was a queen sized, but it didn't look like one. It had blue and green covers on it. By her bed was two nightstands, one with a lamp and the other with a vase. The first nightstand, however, had a lamp on it. This lamp was very dear to her, but she didn't know why. The lamp was ocean-themed and it had shells all across the bottom. The vase on the other nightstand, however was glass-themed.

Miranda jumped on her bed, and then started to get comfortable. When she got comfortable, she took a little nap. She looked peaceful, harmless even. Her hair was out of her bun, and the crystal lotus charm was on her nightstand with the lamp. Her hair spilled out in a mess while she was asleep.

Gilthunder, however, had different plans for Miranda. He knew that she would probably be napping at her house. But luckily for Gilthunder, they've known eachother for practically ever. Gilthunder right now was tied up, _metaphorically_. He was with Dreyfus, and they were talking about something pertaining to the Seven Deadly Sins. Dreyfus dismissed Gilthunder, and then went on his way.

Gilthunder exited wherever he was at the moment, and went down to the path where Miranda's house was. He overstepped some places, but that was okay in his mind. When he got to Miranda's block, one of the older folk yelled "Gilthunder! How nice to see you again! Are you going to see Miranda?!" They asked, politely, but yelling all the same. Gilthunder nodded, and went onto his way going to Miranda's.

When Gilthunder got to Miranda's house, he sensed something was off in the air. He could sense it. But whatever, he went on his path. Gilthunder went to her front door, and because she trusts him so much, he got a key out from under his armor. He put the key into the lock, and unlocked her door.

He went into the familiar surroundings, and went in deeper in the house looking for Miranda. He took a breath in the living room area, and went onto his path. He stopped at the end of the hallway, and knocked ever so silently on Miranda's ajarred door. She stirred for a second, and then went immediately back to sleep. Gilthunder smiled, and went to his best friend. "Mira, get up. You need to get up." Gilthunder whispered. Miranda started to stir even greater, and she woke up with Gilthunder on her bed. He was sitting on it, smirking at her. "Well, _good morning_ , Sleeping Beauty." He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, and saw that her pin was on her nightstand.

Miranda got up, with the help of Gilthunder. He said that they needed to go on a mission. "What kind of mission, Gilly?" She reverted back to a soft voice she used when she first woke up from anything. Gilthunder just smirked, and smiled. Gilthunder gave her her pin, and she brushed her hair. "I have _so much hair._ " She mumbled spitefully.

When Miranda woke up fully from her nap, and when she put her hair up in her signature hairstyle, she grumbled. Gilthunder started laughing a little bit, and Miranda just shook her head. "Gilthunder, let's go." She got up and made her bed when they left the room.

Miranda did some last minute checks in the house, grabbed her coat-like material and her coat. Her shoes were already on when she took her nap. "Ready?" Gilthunder asked as Miranda was locking up the house from the outside. "Ready. Let's get this show on the road. We don't have all day for it." She said, yawning.


	4. Chapter 4

As Miranda and Gilthunder were trying to go on their little excursion, someone yelled for them both. "Miranda! Gilthunder!" the persistence of the voice was getting to Miranda. So at the top of her lungs, she yelled "WHAT?!" and then a young man about Gilthunder's height came out of the shadows. This man was in silver armor with blue circles on each shoulder. He had a green belt keeping his upper torso up. On his bottom half were maroon pants with black boots completing his look. This man was named Howzer, and he has a crush on Miranda.

"Howzer? What are you doing?" Miranda asked jadedly, as she was upright like a glass mirror right now. Howzer looked softly at Miranda, and said softly "I'm sorry, Mira. I didn't mean to scare you, alright?" He said honestly. Miranda nodded and then Howzer was talking to Gilthunder about the Vaizel fighting festival. Miranda was spacing out, and when Gilthunder said take Miranda, she perked up saying "HUH?!" like a fish out of the water bowl.

"Howzer was asking if you would be up for the Vaizel Fighting Festival as I can't do it this year. Would you go in my stead, please Mira?" Gilthunder asked softly to the easibly scared Miranda. "What about our little excursion?" She asked, in a tone that he knew all too well. "Miranda, I can take care of it. Please have some fun, you don't get to treat yourself all that often." When Gilthunder was explaining that, Miranda belted out in a humongous smile. "You mean it? Are you sure you won't need me?" as she was saying that, Howzer got his heart in a knot. "I'm sure, Mira." Gilthunder smiled at her.

Miranda sighed really huge, and did a little jig. "Restless, Miranda?" Howzer asked, jokingly. "Of course not, Howzer!" Miranda playfully smacked his shoulder, and while she was doing that, he was smirking like a little schoolboy. When Miranda wasn't looking, Howzer started smirking to Gilthunder. Gilthunder just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"MIRANDA!" There was a loud booming voice belonging to a young woman. There, standing in the distance was a speck of pink and white. Miranda groaned, as she knew that voice and her and that voice didn't get along all that well. A young woman around the age of 16 came up to the trio of people.

"Guila." Miranda said crisply, yet ferociously at the pink and white clad woman. "Miranda. We both have a mission together." Guila, who was in all pink said. "Gilthunder, I'll be back. Howzer, I'm going to that festival with you, whether you like it or not!" Miranda exclaimed, and then Miranda and Guila went to Dreyfus. While on the way, they both were quiet with rigid postures. Miranda was already a quiet woman, but when she finds somebody that she doesn't like she starts to become quiet.

Miranda and Guila were in Dreyfus's office, and Miranda let out a laugh to herself. She was being looked at crazily, but she was also listening to what was happening around her. Her and Guila were to go the Necropolis with Hellbram. Miranda stood up when they were finished, and Dreyfus said "Miranda, this is going to be a little dangerous. I don't want you going too risky. Do you understand that?" Dreyfus asked Miranda. Miranda smirked and said "I understand it completely, Grandmaster Dreyfus." She said, and waved to her grandmaster. Guila was out in the hallway waiting for the resident crystal-user.

When Miranda went out into the hallway, Guila stood from her position. They both got to each other, and they nodded. They walked out of the castle, and went to the mission that they were each going to.

When they both got there, Guila automatically went to a couple of little kids. One older than the other, but they looked like brother and sister. Guila and Miranda stood there, with Miranda's expression a little softer than Guila's. "How do we get into the Necropolis, hmm?" Guila asked, and the kids said that they would probably die in order than to give up information about getting into the Capital of the Dead. The girl was having complications, and Miranda just stood there, having no idea what to do whatsoever. "MIRANDA!" Guila yelled, currently concerned for the resident crystal-user. Miranda looked up at the fire-user, and nodded.

Miranda sliced herself with one of her crystals, putting her in a near-death experience, and while she did that, Guila punched herself so hard for the same experience. Pink flowers made a cyclone around them, and then they went into a crystal wonderland for Miranda.

"Are we...?" Miranda asked Guila, and Guila nodded serenely. "Let's go find the princess and the Seven Deadly Sins." Guila said, and while that, Miranda nodded. Miranda saw a shimmer of orange. ' _DIANE!_ ' Miranda thought, and Guila was hot after her heels, while that was happening, Miranda decided to follow Guila without question. "You guys are very hard to track, yeah know?" Miranda asked, very casually yet maliciously, standing next to Guila, all of her weight put onto her left leg as her right leg was in pain from an unknown cause. "MIRANDA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ban asked, and while Ban asked, he got a crystal like needle to his face. "Getting the princess. Why else?" She said, nonchalantly, like trying to discuss the weather.

"You guys aren't getting the princess, not if I can help it!" Meliodas said, and while Meliodas was speaking, Miranda popped up instanteously and smirked. " _Crystalline Orb_ " She said, smirking and yet smiling casually. As she said that, she put her hands up like many times before, and in her hand was a crystal orb about the size of Hawke's face. "EVERYBODY STAND BACK!" Meliodas said, yelling to everyone.

When the crystal was getting big enough thanks to Guila's distractions of the group and Elizabeth and Hawke leaving because of Meliodas's request. The crystal exploded and had thousands upon thousands of crystal needles go in a way to everyone. Guila thought up a plan, and went over to Miranda smirking serenely. "Miranda! I got an idea!" Miranda, not caring at ;this point because it was Guila, was all ears to this idea that the said girl had in mind.

Miranda and Guila started to smirk at eachother, and yelled "COMBINATION ATTACK: VOLATILE NEEDLES!" Guila rose her sword in an avant-garde motion, while that was taking place, Miranda got out a sliver of her crystalline abilities and got out a crystal the size of Elizabeth's earring. When those two combined by Miranda throwing her crystal, and Guila smirking serenely as she put up her rapier to do a burst attack. It got close enough, and when that happened, because of the impact of the explosion to the crystal, it broke into a million little pieces with a flame around the needle-like anamolies. The needles impacted to the ground and made a huge explosion. Miranda was smirking very casually, and Guila was smiling serenely dispite what had just happened. "WHAT THE HELL, MIRANDA?!" Ban was the first one speak, but Diane wasn't one to be compliant.

Guila went on and on about the giantess's strength, but she got angry and said "Sand Whirl!" When she put her hands in a motion, she put them into the earth and entrapped Guila. When that happened, Guila got out of the quicksand and Miranda wasn't paying attention enough to know Meliodas was about to strike her. When she saw a glimmer, she got out of her space-cadet mode and went back into her normal mode. "What? Oh." Miranda said, completely ignoring the fact that the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins was duelling with her.

Miranda kicked him in a roundhouse position, but he blocked her kick. She backflipped and then used Meliodas as a springboard. Diane was too busy with Guila to notice that Ban went after Harlequin, king of the Faerie's. Miranda looked at the corner of her eye, and she sighed. Meliodas started to charge at her, and she stood very still, kinda like Gilthunder would do in a battle of sorts.

"Guila!" Miranda called, bile rising in her throat from saying her name for the thousandth time that day. She held it in her throat, and then automatically started to gag. Diane and Guila looked on at her in interest, and Miranda smirked at both of them. "I'm okay!" She said, looking specifically at Guila. Guila smirked and nodded.

When a time passed, King and Ban were having a fight, and then the ghost of Ellen, King's sister came.

On the other side with everyone else, Miranda was smirking dangerously towards Meliodas. "Miranda, why are you smirking like that?" Guila asked with caution, unaware that Miranda can get a side for bloodlust. "No reason, _no reason whatsoever._ " She said, smirking deviously still. "Meliodas, I think we should find Ban!" Diane said, and Meliodas nodded.

Hawke and Elizabeth came back to them, and Miranda smirked even wider. "Princess, if you could come with both me and my acquaintance, that would be most appreciative." Cold tones came from Miranda, and Elizabeth nodded her head 'no'. Miranda sucked in her teeth, and Guila smirked at Miranda and everybody else.

A fight broke out between King and Hellbram. That fight caused a chunk of the crystalline-looking material to come straight towards them.

In the blink of an eye, everybody was back in the world they were supposed to come to. Miranda and Guila just looked at eachother and went back with Hellbram.

They got back to the Capitol, and then went to Grandmaster Dreyfus for their mission debriefing. Dreyfus looked a little furious, but not as furious Hendrickson as he swooped down to Miranda's level. "Sir!" She cried, about to lose it with the nervous tension around them. "Miranda, _could I speak to you privately?_ " Hendrickson asked of her, and Miranda nodded.

Hendrickson made Miranda follow him to a deserted area in the castle. Miranda gulped, knowing full well what was going to happen. " _How could you leave without Elizabeth, Miranda?!_ " Hendrickson started a tirade, and Miranda couldn't cope with the yelling. Miranda stood there, frozen and in fear about what her commanding officer could do to her, even though she was a Diamond Rank knight. Hendrickson ended his tirade by saying this " _I know how much you love Gilthunder, but take that love and make it towards a hatred towards everybody._ " Miranda nodded numbly and Hendrickson shoo'ed her away with tears almost in her eyes.

Miranda ran past Gilthunder and Howzer, but they ran after her. Miranda was a slightly faster runner than both of the men. Miranda wasn't paying attention, and she then realized she was in her property. She numbly fondled her bag for her keys. When she couldn't find her keys, she screamed. Long, unrelenting, and just pained screams.

While she was screaming, she didn't realize Gilthunder unlocked her door. She bolted inside and didn't realize she didn't close the door in front of the two of them. Howzer looked at Gilthunder, and they both nodded and went in to her house.

" _ **Miranda, if you do not show yourself in your own damned house, I'll make a cyclone go over your head!**_ " Howzer hollered darkly. Gilthunder started smirking, and then trudged in her house looking for her. " _ **You know, Howzer, it's considered rude to make a cyclone over the proprietor of the home. But I will make a thousand needles go over your head, yours and Gilthunder's if you do not leave me alone!**_ " Miranda retaliated, and Gilthunder went into her bedroom, where they saw her crying into her pillow.

They went into the bedroom, striding over to her bed, and sat at opposites of her form. "Miranda? What happened?" Howzer asked, sympathy radiating off of him in waves. "Yes, do tell us." Gilthunder said to the woman who was crying. "Hendrickson..." She muttered into the pillow. Howzer looked at Gilthunder and they both nodded.

Howzer stayed back to look after Miranda, while Gilthunder took care of some things he needed for Miranda. "Howzer...?" Miranda weakly said, and Howzer perked up to Miranda. "Yes, Mira?" Using her pet name, she smiled. "Do... Do you love me...?" The abruptness of the question threw him off, but he answered "Of course, but in what way, Miranda?" He asked in a tone she was not familiar with, the tones of soft honey came out.


End file.
